Nothing more
by carefree2008
Summary: Hermione and Ron have broken up. Pansy has left Draco alone for a couple months for a vacation. But little does she know he's gonna have a vacation of his own. R&R. Rated R in later chapters


Chapter One  
  
Leaving a horny dragon alone for   
a couple months.. not such a good idea..  
  
Hermione sat at her desk late at night and causally reread over her long essay that Snape had assigned. She remarked over a couple mistakes that she had made, and slipped it into her potions book for safe keeping. She sighed and threw her brushy hair over her shoulder, working for 4 hours a night on homework was beginning to be to much for her. Her eyes wondered over a small, framed picture of her and Ron hugging and laughing. The memories came flooding back. The times when they were madly in love and didn't have to worry about any fights or hate.   
  
But that was way before she caught him snogging with Parvati, which had ruined any hopes of their future. It was over and Hermione still missed him. So the only way she could get him out of her head was to sign up for more classes and do more homework. It tired her out and kept Ron far from her mind. Until she was done with all her work and his face floated right back into her.   
  
She lifted the picture into her hands and held back the tears that were slowly forming. She quietly opened her drawer and laid the picture face down and closed it without making a sound. She didn't wish to awake any of the other girls sleeping in her dorm. She looked over at the other girls and felt jealously rise in her. "How could they possible sleep so peacefully?", she whispered to herself. She wondered how many troubles clouded them, but judging by the soft snores coming from each of them obviously. . . none.  
  
Her eyes led her to Ginny sleeping peacefully and probably dreaming about Harry with no doubt. More Jealously rose in her. How long had it been since those two had been going out. 3 months? 6? 9? She had lost count long before when troubles seemed to follow her where ever she went.  
  
Even so she was alone in this darkness  
~ + ~  
"But why must you leave now?"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes at her recent boyfriend laying on her bed in frustration, "Really Draco, It will only be a couple of months give or take." She folded her last robe up neatly and placed it in her endless travel bag.   
  
"Why cant you go on vacation during the summer like 'normal' people." Draco responded.  
  
Pansy sighed, "Because father cant leave during the summer he has to much work he must do. His vacation is now and he wants the family to go all together on a vacation."  
  
Draco sat up from her bed, "But who will play with me when your away?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure you and yourself will do just find.", she muttered quietly to herself.  
  
Draco faced Pansy and smirked, "I did catch that. And yes, I think I will do just well with myself as any other girl ever could. But it would be interesting to be with another women while you are attending your 'vacation'. "  
  
All the color in Pansy's face drained, "You wouldn't *really* go with another girl.. would you?"  
  
Draco laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, " Oh I dunno.. a couple months is a long time you know. I'm not sure how long I will last without a decent shag." Pansy gently swatted Draco on his forehead, "I know what your thinking and don't you dare go looking for a whore."  
  
"A whore?", Draco frowned, "Why would I look for such a thing?"  
  
Pansy smudged her face up, "I know you Draco Malfoy. When your Horney you'll do anything to get someone or something to fullfill your needs."  
  
Draco waved his hand in annoyence, "Think what you will Pansy, but I assure you, I am a good boy." Draco smiled some what innocently, but wether he was or wasn't Pansy could see right through him.  
  
Pansy threw her pillow at his head, "Good boy my arse!"  
~ + ~  
Hermione quietly crept out of the girl's dorm and out of the griffindors house, praying she wouldn't awake the Fat Lady. She tightented her night robe around her keeping in all the warm that she had left. The floor of hogwarts on her bare feet sent shivers up her spine. The only noise from her could be the small tears dripping down onto the ice cold floor.  
~ + ~ End of 1st Chapter ~ + ~  
Please do Review. And flames? If so do make them worthy. And good comments? Just takes a minute and it would make me smile and glee. 


End file.
